


i always blame the moon

by ronniesshoes



Series: 30 Days of OTP [7]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Edging, F/F, Masturbation, Phone Sex, for the wlws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniesshoes/pseuds/ronniesshoes
Summary: Brianna takes a bath/gender-bent + phone sex
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: 30 Days of OTP [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1346335
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	i always blame the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theseasofrhye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseasofrhye/gifts).



“Are you sure you’re gonna be alright, darling?” mum asks, laying a cool hand on Brianna’s forehead.

Brianna gently bats the hand away. “I’m fine,” she says, “it’s just a headache. Must be the sun.”

“Do you want a paracetamol? Are you sure you’re drinking enough water?”

“Mum,” Brianna says, hiding a smile, “dad’s waiting.”

“Promise you’ll call if you need anything,” mum says, thrusting the painkillers into her hand.

“Are you gonna be away forever?”

Mum looks at her with an exasperated sort of fondness. Brianna opens the door for her. “Bye, mum! See you soon!”

Parents out of the way, Brianna slips into the bathroom, practically vibrating with excitement. The tub’s there, huge and inviting, and the sink is lined with pretty bottles of shampoo and shower gel. She had bought a small jar of rose petal bath salts from a pretty stallholder at a market the day before, and she unscrews it now, inhaling the sweet scent. She puts the plug in the tub and turns the water on as hot as it will go, sprinkling a generous handful of bath salt over it.

As the tub starts filling, Brianna puts the lid back on, swallowing as she looks at herself in the gold-framed mirror. Her lips part and she unbuttons her blouse, presses against the edge of the sink. The fabric tickles her shoulders as it slides off them, and she turns in front of the mirror, smooths down the pink lace of her bra, dips a finger in a pink tub of lip balm that makes her lips glisten. 

Her lips tingle at the touch, and she looks needy already, cheeks rosy as she trails a sticky-pink finger across her collar bone, lightly shivering. Feeling heavy and hot, she quickly unbuttons her trousers and shoves them down her hips, touching her fingers to the faint, pink indent left behind from the button. She can't help it, loves looking at herself in her underwear, loves how the lace and the pastels almost make her feel pretty. 

Suddenly impatient, she bends down, drags a hand through the water. The fabric of her thong tightens, and she swallows.

Once the tub is nearly full, she unclasps her bra and puts it on the sink along with her thong. She shuts off the water, then stands, reaching for her phone. Opens up Spotify to find Dipsea's Bedroom Jams. Then she steps into the tub.

The water is almost too hot to stand it, so she's slow as she lowers herself down. It's pink, the water, and smells of roses, and it turns her on so much she has to pause before she lowers herself fully. Her hands go tight around the edge of the tub, and she feels hot and sort of shaky, heart pounding as she holds herself still. The skin of her legs have turned red and tender, and she holds back a gasp when the water engulfs her thighs, bottom, and middle. The water licks over her tits as she lies back.

Brianna breathes in deeply in an attempt to relax, but there's a tension thrumming under her skin, a playful promise of what's to come, and she can't keep still. Her fingers drag through the water, brushes against her stomach, and she looks down at her water slicked tits, circles one pink nipple. 

Her breath catches as she marvels at her own body, the way it looks ethereal through the water, and she thinks about what Reg would do if she could see her now, how she would ravish her. Brianna lifts her hips, slides further into the water, knees bent and falling open. She slides a hand over the flat planes of her stomach, up over her thighs, skimming over the inside where it tickles and she raises her hips again, grinds down on the porcelain floor of the tub. The water sloshes gently around her as she pinches her nipple between impatient fingers until it stands pink and round as a rosebud. She thinks about Regina's voice, remembers her touch, teasing, and Brianna can't wait, has to brush fingers over her clit, dip one in between her wet folds. She sighs, can barely stand it already. It's been days since she last got off, and it doesn't take long before she's panting, knuckle pressed against her clit as she fingers herself.

It's when she's almost there, hips lifted and muscles tense, that her phone rings and she starts violently.

Annoyed and horny, she dries her hand on the towel next to the tub and picks up her phone, frown only softening marginally when she sees Regina's name on the screen.

“You scared me,” she accuses, putting her phone on speaker before returning it to its place on the sink.

“Why?” Regina’s voice is a lazy drawl, and Brianna aches with missing her. “Doing something naughty?”

Brianna pauses, rather liking the thought of it. “Define naughty.”

Regina laughs. “Sneaking off to the loos to get off because a full-course dinner with your parents was simply too mind-numbingly boring.”

“That was one time,” Brianna mumbles, rubbing her foot against the opposite leg, the movement making her breath hitch a little. “I’m in the tub.”

Brianna hears only breathing on the other line and pauses her movement to listen. 

“Alone?”

“What do you think?” she asks, giving in and putting her hand between her legs again, one finger idly circling her clit. It hurts a little, and Brianna breathes.

“No, I mean—” There’s a faint rustle on the other end of the line, then Regina’s voice reappears, clearer than before. “Have you come yet?”

The muscles in Brianna's cunt contract, and her breath hitches. “Close.”

“Don’t touch,” Regina says, and Brianna lets out a whimper in protest. She grips the edge of the tub. “Have you used the tap?”

“What?” The word comes out thick, syrupy, and Brianna closes her eyes, intent on focusing on the cool, smooth porcelain against her hand and not the heavy heat between her legs.

“The tap,” Regina repeats. There’s a smile in her voice. “Have you never got off like that?”

“Like how?” Brianna mumbles, making her guesses but deciding to play dumb.

Regina’s purr of “oh, baby,” makes her smother a whimper. 

"Let some of the water out," Regina says, and Brianna obediently leans forward to search for the plug. The cold air on her wet skin makes her shiver. "I wish I were there with you." 

Brianna runs a finger over the cold metal of the tap. “What would happen then?”

"Turn on the water, love." 

Feeling deliciously invisible, Brianna does as she's told, tightening her hand around the tap to stop it from shaking. Her arousal makes it hard to concentrate, and she skids on the bottom of the tub, the water splashing about her.

"My pretty girl," Regina sighs, almost as if she were there. 

Brianna turns on the tap, breathing, and a gurgle of water sounds before it hits the smooth, pink surface.

"Lie back, baby," Regina says, waiting until Brianna has settled. Her hands come up to pinch her nipples, safe in the knowledge that Regina won't be able to tell. "Can you guess what I'm gonna ask you to do now?"

“Yes.” Brianna obligingly wraps her legs around the tap, wasting no time in pulling herself under the spray. She gasps; unlike the hard, unrelenting jets of the showerhead, the water laps at her exposed clit and heated folds, a mellow pleasure that spreads all the way through her body to the top of her head.

“Feels nice, doesn’t it?"

“Feels so good,” Brianna breathes, only just avoiding a mouthful of water when she tilts her head back, “feels so—” 

There’s a tiny hitch of breath from Regina, barely audible over the running water. It feels like victory. “Keep talking, babe.”

“Was thinking about you before,” Brianna says, rolling her nipple between her fingers, squeezing until it hurts. Heat pools in her stomach, the water a lazy, steady stream that makes her want it to go on forever. “Was so wet; missed your voice, miss your mouth.”

"What more?" Regina's voice has gone low and gravelly, and Brianna wants more, wants to hear her voice as she comes.

“Sat in the sun, wore that dress you like,” Brianna says, listening for Regina on the other end of the line. “People kept looking at me.”

“You like that,” Regina says.

“Yeah.” Brianna closes her eyes, smiling. Her hair flows around her, tickles the skin of her arms. “There was this girl.”

“Oh?”

“Told me she liked my dress,” Brianna says, remembering the sun on her skin, how she'd been a little turned on. "Had eyes like yours." 

Regina is silent; Brianna pictures her smile, pictures her adoring gaze when Brianna's been good. 

"Can't help yourself," Regina mumbles.

"Can't," Brianna repeats. She waits, then lies, "don't think I can come like this." The blood thrums in her veins.

Regina snorts softly but doesn't argue. "What do you need, baby?"

"Will you guide me?" The words come out like a gasp. Brianna's cheeks burn.

"Are you close?"

"Yeah."

"Turn the water all the way up."

Mouth dry, Brianna does as she's told, gasping as the water hits her full force. It's almost too much, and she tightens her grip around the tap, the muscles in her thighs tensing as she holds herself still, straining, forcing breath into her lungs, wanting to move, to squirm, waits—

"Stop," Regina says, and Brianna lets out a sob, dropping her hips and pulling herself up to stop the flow of water, her cunt throbbing with want. She breathes, wanting so much to touch herself. "You're so good for me, Bri."

Brianna squirms, squeezes her legs together. The praise makes her feel light-headed with want. 

"Can't hear you, honey."

"I want to," Brianna says, remembering herself. 

"How much?"

Brianna scoots back, the water sloshing around her. She props one leg up on the edge of the tub, her other foot flat on the bottom. She slides a finger in easily, and she lets out a sobbing breath when she involuntarily tightens around it. Her second finger goes in just as easily, and she greedily presses against her G-spot, hips bucking.

"Bri," Regina reminds her, voice a lazy drawl.

Brianna's fingers pause and she's so warm and slick around them that her eyes roll back. She adds a third finger, enjoying the stretch, and feels a small burst of thrilling pride when she says, "three."

"Three?" Regina repeats, like she can't believe it. "Oh, honey, you must be so turned on. Do you really want it?"

"So much," Brianna says. Her mouth has filled with saliva, and she wets her lips, wanting to be pretty for Regina even if she can't see her.

"I know you do, babe. Turn the water on for me.”

Brianna slides back to position herself under the spray again, trying in vain to suppress a whimper as the water hits her once more. 

"Please," she says, quietly, squeezing a hand around her shaking thigh. The water licks at her core, and the pressure builds, curls around her.

“Please what?”

“Please let me come," Brianna begs, eyes burning. "Need your voice.”

“You don’t sound like you need it yet, love.” There’s a smile in Regina’s voice. Brianna’s heart races.

“My parents will be here soon,” she urges, hips stuttering, “please, Reg.”

The sound of the water is loud in Brianna’s ears. 

“You sound so pretty when you beg.” A sigh, then, “go on, baby, let me hear you come.”

The words have barely left Regina’s mouth before she lets go with a choked up sort of sound, the tension building, stretching like bubblegum before it snaps abruptly, every nerve ending in her body erupting. 

Weak with relief, her thighs ache and tremble, and she lets go, unthinkingly, sliding back into the water for a moment before she resurfaces with a splutter. 

“Bri?” Regina calls softly over her coughs, “are you okay?” 

“The water’s gone cold,” Brianna says once she’s gained control of her lungs again. The front door opens. “My parents are here.”

“Tell them hello from me,” Regina says brightly, just before Brianna pushes herself out of the tub and ends the call with an eye roll and a secret smile.


End file.
